<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Roll by CrimsonDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296717">Cinnamon Roll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream'>CrimsonDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystery Box [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A League of Their Own - Freeform, Crack, Kind of Class of 92, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>总之我是不会打British Comedy RPF tag的。</p><p>-<br/>2017。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Whitehall/Freddie Flintoff, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Phil Neville/Jamie Redknapp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystery Box [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为ALOTO真的有剧本，所以一切都是人设，人设。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>比起其他任何人，Jamie Redknapp有一颗最玻璃的心。</p><p> </p><p>他不开推特，INS上锁，想diss他先得学sky给钱，也就比那个固执的爹好一点。</p><p>“哥们，你真的应该开个推，”Jack拿手肘捅他。“光明正大的那种，我的意思是，想想有多少人排队等着看我和Freddie互动啊。”</p><p>“我有你们就够了，”Jamie头都没抬在按手机。“一个顶一百个黑。”</p><p>“你什么时候有一百个黑子的？？？你买粉啦？”Jack探头，想看清他的屏幕。“——想你并爱你？喂喂喂别关啊让我看清你在和谁说话，Jamie？J？就让我看一下嘛，嗷，你干嘛打我！……你怎么，这个表情？”</p><p>Jack后退三步，倒抽了一口冷气。</p><p>“Freddie！我要告诉你一件事！你知道我们的Jamie谈恋——唔唔唔唔唔！”</p><p>“你少说两句会死啊！”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>半个小时后，一时失控的局面终于得到了控制。</p><p>“知道为什么我选了Freddie而不选你吗？”</p><p>“因为你自卑？我比他更帅？”</p><p>“因为我想找一个能把我抱起来按在墙上的而不是比我更矮的……啊呸，总之，你比我还矮，Jamie。我很难想象你谈个恋爱还需要一边仰视一边踮脚。”</p><p>“他没有我高，好吧，如果这就是你们想问的——但我是不会告诉你们到底是谁的。以及，不，他也从来没有上过ALOTO，你猜不到的，不用问我第23次了。”</p><p>“哦！……所以我们至少从名单上排除了几十号人。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jack的好奇心决定了这件事一定没完。</p><p>那天晚上，一直枕在自己男朋友伟岸胸肌上的人突然撑了一把对方训练有素的腹肌，爬起来裹着被子开始翻手机列表。</p><p>“我觉得，有一个人一定知道些什么。”</p><p>“现在是半夜十二点半，Jack，”Freddie呻吟了一声，躺在枕头上，用手臂遮住突然亮起来的强光。“一般人不在这种时候打电话。”</p><p>“啊哈！找到了！”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“还记得那个上次给我们乡村自行车郊游约会点赞的人吗？”</p><p>“……你不要告诉我——”</p><p>“就是那个会给我们乡村自行车郊游约会点赞的人。嘘，我要打过去了，”他冲终于适应了光亮的男朋友眨了眨眼，“嗨Frank，嗯？John？啊Frank在你旁边吗？……对对，Frank，我是Jack，就想问一下，你知不知道你表哥Jamie最近的约会对象是谁啊？”</p><p>Freddie摇了摇头，无奈地捏了把男朋友的屁股。“Jack，十分钟之后，如果你再不躺好睡觉，我就真的要打晕你了。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>三十分钟后。</p><p> </p><p>“我不信。”</p><p>“……Jack！人类是需要睡眠的！你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“你绝对猜不到Frank说了谁，我不信，我要明天去问Jamie。”</p><p>“行，没问题，明天你自己起床，别指望早餐了。”</p><p>“Freddie！”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>第二天，成功踩线起床的人拿着糖爹的票，和八卦对象一起去了温布尔登。</p><p>“卧槽！”Jack大惊失色。“你居然真的搞了Gary Neville的弟弟！”</p><p>“我没有！”Jamie疯狂申辩，就像当年拉着裁判找阿什利-科尔算账一样脸色涨红。“至少现在我们还什么都没做！”</p><p>Jack像看一只刚刚从沼泽爬出来的活体短吻鳄。“老天，这都两个星期了……你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“怪不得上次把你墨镜丢了你这么生气，原来是你好不容易收到的约会礼物。”他托着下巴，揉搓自己的胡茬。“不过我打赌，你扒Philip裤子的速度比我这个快多了。”</p><p>“Jack！”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，那他看过ALOTO吗？他知道你的屁股什么形状，是一个喜欢作弊的卑鄙小人吗？”</p><p>“……每一集。他说他有整个节目从最开始到现在所有的DVD。”</p><p>“什么人会在看完这些后还打算爱上你啊？他是不是视力不好还是脑子有什么毛病？”</p><p>“我觉得只要和你站在一起，除了Freddie，任何人都会做出正确的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“——他居然敢这么说！这个人！王八蛋！”</p><p>Jack躺在床上，一边仰头看天（花板）一边用力控诉，这让Freddie不得不放下了他的书。</p><p>“没关系，你也看过他屁股了，我也无所谓他看你屁股，我觉得你们谁也无所谓看我屁股。”</p><p>“这不是重点，Freddie，重点是，还记得我们是怎么认识的吗？”</p><p>“相亲？Sky安排的，我没什么可选择的。”</p><p>“不！不是找谁上节目的事，而是第一次在更衣室里，你脱光了，我也脱光了，所有人都脱光了坦诚相见之后，我们才开始熟到一起去酒吧能想喝多少喝多少了。”</p><p>“哦，那次啊，”Freddie眼神下移，“我记得你的丁丁是最小的。”</p><p>“嘿！对你的男朋友放尊重点！”Jack锤了一下他，“但Jamie和Phil不是。”他看起来甚至还有点惆怅。“他们是穿着衣服认识的，穿着衣服！更可怕的是，Jamie说，直到上上周末，他才有办法鼓起勇气问Phil要不要出去约会。也没有‘更接近大自然的关系’。”</p><p>“……就像他认识那些姑娘们？”</p><p>“就像他认识那些姑娘们。”</p><p>“我的天，”Freddie吓得把眼镜摘了下来，搁在床单上擦了擦。“他完了。”</p><p>“对吧？而且你听听这个，我上次看见的短信，‘酸奶记得买蓝莓口味的，我下周就回家了，想你并爱你’。咿，如果他对我们说这种话肯定是要被打的——”</p><p>Jack已经把自己挪到了Freddie胸口，正试图拔下一根新长出来的胸毛。</p><p>“我觉得可以，J他喜欢就行。”</p><p>“我觉得不行。”</p><p>“这不是选秀节目，OK？”Freddie扯了下Jack的头发。“我和Philip一起打板球的时候，他人还挺好的。”</p><p>“但——噢！Freddie！不要扯我的头发！放手，快放手，我也放手，三二一——”</p><p>十分钟后，他们终于把踹飞的被子捡回来重新躺好。</p><p>“我简直，迫不及待想看他们的婚礼，”Jack重新陶醉地搂回Freddie，“一想到J要领舞，我就很欣慰来宾们都能感受到我们录ALOTO时的丧气。”</p><p>Freddie叹了口气。他庆幸自己一早就把眼镜摘了，确定今晚的阅读时间真的结束了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>一个利物浦人和一个曼切斯特人同样躺在一张床上。</p><p>“Stevie的短信，他问，‘怎么样才能和相看两厌的人在电视上看起来和你们一样但却实际上不需要真的和你们一样’？”</p><p>“哦，上帝，他和Scholesy不就到现在还没掐死对方，”Gary裹着被子半呻吟半叹气了一声，虽然以Carra的了解，明天这件事就要被当成笑话传遍92班那个小群了。“让他去问JT。”</p><p>“求你了，亲爱的？不然我只能回他不要做会‘变成我们这样’的事了。”</p><p>“多微笑？多想想哈维-阿隆索？拜托，Jamie，Gerrard只有你十分之一活泼，”Gary打了个哈欠，他的鼻尖贴在Carra的左臂上——后者决定只用右手继续刷他的手机。“而Lamps还不到我二十分之一刻薄，他们会活下来的。”曼切斯特人的呼吸轻柔地拂过他裸露的皮肤。“就算发生了什么，欧文会拉住他们的，和稀泥这点上倒还真的很难说他和Redders谁更擅长。”</p><p>“希望吧，”Carra躺在床上，他还是有一点犯嘀咕。“说到Redders，你有没有觉得他最近哪里不对？”</p><p>Gary闭着眼睛，十分冷漠。“有啥不对的，你又不是第一天认识Jamie Redknapp。”他的声音在困顿边缘，Carra熟悉那种独特的含糊，他在等对方的后文，三十秒过去了。</p><p>“……Gaz？”</p><p>Carra轻声叫道，没有人回答。Gary已经睡着了。</p><p>仍然在失眠模式中的人调暗了电视亮度，确认了静音，习惯性将频道换到了天空体育。凌晨的时候，sky通常会播一些纪录片和旧球赛，在那种特有的低分辨模糊画质里，杰米-卡拉格看见了绿茵场上奔跑的，穿着红衣的年轻二十岁的加里-内维尔。</p><p>那个时候他从来没有好好看过曼联的人，Carra想，至少没仔细看过Gary。</p><p>他转过头，就着一点微光看对方如今沉睡的侧脸。他那时和现在很不一样，而Carra现在已经不讨厌过去的那个加里-内维尔了。</p><p>但他还是更喜欢现在这个。</p><p>他掏出手机，确认没开闪光灯，打算拍一张对方睡脸的时候，看见自己的whatsapp在闪。</p><p>有人给他发了条新讯息，然后他点开了。</p><p> </p><p>……我，了，个，操。Carra想。他还记得不要在真的得到证实前喊出来。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>他终于等到了求证的机会。</p><p>Sky的新节目，辩论会，第一期只请了他俩。Carra趁Gary不在，直接把小雷怼在了墙角。</p><p>干得好，卡拉多纳。</p><p>“你就告诉我，我们将来会不会变成一家人？”Carra从牙缝往外挤词，觉得这问题比柠檬还酸，多亏对方今天穿的是T恤而不是衬衣，不然他还要解释为什么Redknapp刚熨好的衣领突然间就比杰拉德的脸还褶。“呕，不要让我说这种话，看在我那个埃弗顿球迷的老爹份上。”</p><p>“我，我希望会？”小雷眨巴眼睛，非常诚恳，“你知不知道怎么和Gary说他会比较容易接受一点？”</p><p>“……你还是联系一下你认识的最好的外伤整形医生，问一问他最近有没有空吧。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Gary是在92群里听见噩耗的。</p><p>他本来只是想明知故问，寻一下生姜和BT体育的开心，结果他显然再一次选错了对象。</p><p>在此之前Gary一直都没有意识到，Philip，自己弟弟（虽然他在通讯录里不是这么备注的，不过来自兄长的爱意四舍五入也差不多了），过去一周，全程下线。</p><p> </p><p>“你们！没有！一个人！告诉我！Phil的事！”</p><p>这句话的标点使用非常内维尔了，所有人想。</p><p>巴特看起来十分抱歉。<b>看起来</b>。“老吉和生姜说，不告诉你比较有趣。”</p><p>“……你们是不是还赌了我到底什么时候会发现？”Gary皱眉，他的前额又出现了那道深刻的投币口。“等等，David不会也参加了这玩意吧？”</p><p>“这怪我们吗？”老吉毫无愧疚。“你连自己弟弟的行踪都不知道吗？”</p><p>“上次我他妈连我们买同一趟飞机都是放行李的时候才知道的！”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>当事人这里也好不到哪里去。</p><p>“……是你告诉内维尔的。Jack Fucking Whitehall，是你他妈告诉加里-内维尔的！”</p><p>“不是我！……我只是手滑，不小心把本来要发给Freddie的短信发给了卡拉格而已。况且你该感谢我，J，想想谁给了你面对大舅子的勇气？”</p><p>“You ABSOLUTELY melt。”</p><p>“你也是。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“我们两个星期前才开始交往的，”Phil双手抱臂，试图让自己看起来气鼓鼓的。他今天回来捧场，参加Gary足球酒店的招待活动。“而你和James出去两个月了我才知道真相！还是！从！保罗！那里！知道的！”</p><p>“别这么叫他，”Gary觉得头痛，“天啊，Phil，你知不知道Redders看起来甚至比你还年轻！”</p><p>“而Carra是真的<b>比我还年轻</b>，但那又有什么关系呢？Gaz。”Phil睁大眼睛，浅淡的蓝色看起来又纯真又透明。“你和他在一起前所未有的开心，我看得出来，也很为你们高兴。”</p><p>“……我还是认为，你就是找了斯科尔斯也比找雷德克纳普强。”</p><p>“Gary！”</p><p>他固执的长兄一边哆嗦一边喃喃自语着走开了。“我需要找他谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>小雷打了个喷嚏。</p><p>他现在正在ALOTO第十二季的录制现场，就坐在亨利旁边。中场休息，对方神情关切，“你还好吗？”</p><p>他点点头，手忙脚乱把差点呛住的苹果咳了出来。</p><p>法国人略带怜悯地注视即将大祸临头的同事，作为最后的良心，他觉得自己要严守天空体育的绝对中立。</p><p>“我想我可能最好告诉你一件事，就在我来节目前十分钟，Gary发短信问我，知不知道‘我们亲爱的Jamie Redknapp’接下来可能会出现在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“然后我说，当然了。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>节目录完的时候，大家拍了张合照。</p><p>目送嘉宾们走掉后，小雷关上门，看着房间里剩下三个人。</p><p>他咳了一声。</p><p>“伙计们，我有一个问题。有没有什么办法能让我下赛季都不用出现在sky大楼，和加里-内维尔共用一个房间？”</p><p>五秒沉默。我们的BAFTA获得者遭到了其他同僚前所未有的爆笑攻击。</p><p>“你要不想干了，比起付解约金，毁容比较快。”已经是个LA人的胖子狡黠一笑。“顺带一说，这个演播室的逃生门，你知道在哪里吧？”</p><p>“……可去你的吧，James Corden！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>当时的我：……看解说比看球有趣多了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>